


Friction

by claireeleven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireeleven/pseuds/claireeleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James ends up in hospital. Kara is hysterical because it's all her fault. Lucy is called as next of kin. Alex comes to calm down Kara. Everyone learns more than they ever wanted to about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just a funny one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head so I had to write it. Oh, and Alex and Lucy are together but they haven't told anyone. Yet...

It was pitch black outside when Lucy’s ringtone began blaring, startling her and the naked woman curled into her side. Sitting up, Lucy reached across to her nightstand and answered the call, all without opening her eyes.

“Hello?” she slurred sleepily, far too tired to greet the person on the other end of the phone properly.

“Hi, is this Lucy Lane?” the voice asked.

Lucy could only manage to mumble yes, already annoyed about being woken up at some ungodly hour. Her and Alex had gone to bed early, it was just that they hadn’t gone to sleep until much later.

“Hi, Ms. Lane, my name is Dr. Taylor, I’m an intern at National City Hospital. I’m sorry to be calling so late but you’re listed as the next of kin for James Olsen?”

“What happened? Is he ok?” Lucy blurted out, suddenly wide awake. Alex had still been groggily trying to pull her back down into the bed, but at the change in her tone, Alex too sat up and looked concerned.

“He’s fine. There was just… an incident…” Dr. Taylor replied slowly. “He came in with a woman but she is quite upset and couldn’t tell us anything."

“Kara,” Lucy simply said, causing Alex’s look of concern to turn into one of pure terror. Lucy reached out and stroked the other woman’s cheek, before turning her mouth away from the phone and reassuring Alex that her sister was fine.

“You know her?” Dr. Taylor asked cautiously. After all, Lucy was the one who was listed at “partner” on James’ medical records.

“Yes. James is my ex-boyfriend, but we’re still good friends. I’m with Kara’s sister right now and we’ll both be there as soon as we can. Thank you for calling, Dr. Taylor,” Lucy informed him, eager to get off the phone so she could head to the hospital.

After she’d hung up and relayed to Alex what the doctor had told her, both women hurriedly dressed themselves in the first clothes they could find and silently made the journey to the hospital, too wrapped up in their own thoughts to speak.

Arriving at the hospital’s emergency department, Lucy told the triage nurse who they were and she led them away from the relative quiet of the triage area, and into the bustling emergency room. The hurried movement of several doctors and nurses rushing to the resuscitation bay, made Lucy’s heart jump into her throat. She’d never been so glad to be lead to the opposite end of the department, to a small treatment room, where Kara’s sobs could be heard through the closed door.

The nurse knocked on the door and after checking that James was decent for visitors, she ushered Alex and Lucy in before closing the door and heading back to the triage area.

Lucy had been so worried about James being dead or dying that relief flooded her as she took in the sight of him lying there in a hospital gown, looking relatively ok, even if he was wincing in pain with even the slightest movement.

James on the other hand looked like he wished he was anywhere else.

“How come you’re here?” he asked, causing Kara to jump and finally lift her head off the bed. As she looked around and took in the sight of their visitors, she burst into tears again and threw her head back down on the bed, pulling at the blanket and causing James to yell out in pain.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” Kara blurted out, throwing herself back away from the bed. Luckily Alex caught her before she knocked over all of the medical supplies, and after giving her sister a hug, the brunette pulled back and looked quizzically over at James.

“What happened?” Alex asked. She hated seeing her sister upset and she promised herself that if these tears were James’ fault, she would personally see to it that he disappeared.

“It was an accident! I forgot!” Kara managed to get out before she threw her arms around her sister’s neck and began sobbing once more. Alex turned to look at Lucy who simply shrugged her shoulders.

“You forgot about what?” Alex asked softly as she rubbed Kara’s back.

“Friction!” Kara exclaimed, hiding her face in Alex’s neck.

Kara’s explanation only confused the two DEO directors even more as they looked from the sobbing girl, to each other, and finally to James, who had never been more embarrassed in his life.

“Friction?” Lucy asked as she finally took in James’ shape in the bed, now noticing that his arms were under the blankets, holding them raised slightly off of his body in one particular area. She was starting to put all of the pieces together now and a look of realization crossed over her face, which caused the man to blush.

“Super speed,” James mumbled, confirming Lucy’s suspicions. Alex had managed to soothe Kara’s sobs and the blonde was now simply sniffling in her ear. She glanced back up at Lucy who looked like she wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed, disgusted or amused.

“Super speed,” Lucy said more pointedly, gesturing with her eyes towards where James held the blanket off of his manhood.

“Super spe- Oh!” Alex exclaimed as everything clicked into place.

“It was an accident!” Kara said exasperatedly, detaching herself from her sister and crossing back over to James and stroking his face carefully.

Lucy had settled on amusement and when she locked eyes with Alex, the two couldn’t help but giggle. Although, Lucy was confused since she knew from experience that speed was never an issue with James and it was usually over before it really started.

When Dr. Taylor came to treat James’ wounds, he was forced to ask Alex and Lucy to wait outside, partially to preserve what was left of James’ pride and partially because their uncontrollable giggling was contagious and he really needed to remain professional.

Once they were outside of the room, Alex and Lucy broke out into laughter. After several doctors and nurses gave them strange looks, and Kara had yelled that she could still hear them, they decided to talk a walk.

“Trust Kara to use her super-speed in the bedroom,” Lucy said as they made their way through to the main hospital

“I’m going to have to give her a whole different kind of ‘safe-sex’ talk, aren’t I?” Alex replied, giggling at the thought.

“Ok, I have got to be there for that!” Lucy exclaimed as they continued to walk through the hospital, before she spotted an on-call room. “Do you think doctors really have sex in there all the time?”

“I doubt it,” Alex said, looking both ways down the empty corridor before crossing to the door and opening it slowly. “It’s empty.”

Alex’s head was still peering around the door when she felt hands on her hips, pushing her into the room.

“We better make the most of it then,” Lucy’s murmured in her ear, voice low and seductive in a way that always turned Alex on instantly.

\------------------------------------

The doctor had just come to tell James’ he was free to leave when Alex and Lucy returned. He explained to the injured man that he would need to keep the wounds clean and informed him that he should refrain from any sexual activities until they were fully healed, and when he did resume having sex, to maybe go a little easier.

Sufficiently embarrassed, James refused to make eye contact with any of the women in the room. Kara on the other hand had stopped crying and was eyeing the other two women suspiciously.

“Where did you two go?” the superhero asked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced between them, taking in their messy hair and disheveled clothing. In fact, she could have sworn those were Alex’s jeans that Lucy was wearing.

“For a walk,” Alex simply stated. She knew exactly what her sister was thinking, and while her and Lucy hadn’t told anyone about their relationship, right now Alex had way more embarrassing information about Kara. “Come on, let’s get you two home.”

The short walk to the car was slow, given that James’ winced with every step and was walking with her feet as far apart at possible. Once they reached Alex’s car though, James seemed to finally take in the situation he was in.

“So they called you because you’re still my emergency contact?” he asked his ex-girlfriend. 

“Yeah,” Lucy confirmed with a giggle.

“And you drove straight over here?”

“Yeah. We’re still friends. I was worried about you,” Lucy told him hesitantly, not sure where he was going with his current line of questioning.

“So how come Alex was with you?”

Lucy swallowed audibly and kept her eyes focused straight ahead. Luckily for her, Alex was always good in awkward situations.

“We’re dating,” Alex simply informed the other couple.

“Oh, I didn’t know,” James meekly replied.

“No, you wouldn’t know, because unlike you two, when we have sex, neither of us end up in the emergency room,” Alex stated, rolling her eyes and smiling over at her girlfriend who couldn’t help but giggle again.

“I forgot about friction!” Kara exclaimed once more as Alex and Lucy both broke out into laughter again.


End file.
